


We are searching for the eye of the storm

by makingitwork



Series: And the weather today... [4]
Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Birthdays, Cheating, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, jealous eduardo, weather predicting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean is a virus, wiping out Mark's hard drive</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are searching for the eye of the storm

Chris doesn't like Sean Parker.

He's the latest investor, and he's a lot more hands-on than any of the others. He's always  _there,_ with his loud, obnoxious presence, leading Mark to do everything and anything he wants. Eduardo guides Mark, Sean yanks him around like Mark belongs to him.

And the worst part? Mark adores Sean.

Sean has something from Mark that not many people do; his respect. Mark respected Sean long before he even met him, and then Sean is loud, and commandeering, and has all these ideas, and sees Facebook as something that is going to grow, and grow, and grow, and Mark likes that.

'Mark,' Eduardo beams as he walks in 'I was just bringing you lunch-'

'No need,' Sean cuts him off, and Chris scowls from his seat 'we're going out to eat, right Mark?'

Mark nods, and darts up to press a quick kiss to Eduardo's cheek, and Sean looks surprised 'I'll see you at home?'

'Wait, wait, wait-' Sean laughs 'are you two- like an item?' At their nod, he laughs again 'seriously? No way! God, I never would have thought. Mark, you're into a guy who dresses like a business man for the New Yorker!'

Eduardo flushes uncomfortably, smoothing down his suit 'I was just-'

'Mark, you never fail to surprise me! Now come on, I know the best little sushi place, you are going to L-O-V-E it,' and he steers Mark away.

Eduardo stands there for a moment, holding the lunch in his hand, before heading over to Chris 'who was that?'

'Ugh, it's Sean Parker, the latest investor, and he's a right pain in my ass.'

Eduardo half smiles 'Mark likes him?'

'Yeah, it's...weird.' Chris shoots Eduardo an apologetic look 'he normally doesn't even give investors a few minutes of his time. It's because Sean's so demanding, and thinks he knows the entirety of facebook's future.'

 

It gets worse. 

Mark starts spending less time in the office and more time with Sean, and less time with Eduardo, and the office don't like it. Everyone's a little on edge. 

'Mark,' Eduardo manages to catch him as Mark and Sean are about to go into Mark's office and talk about a possible new's feed, 'can I talk to you for a sec?'

Mark nods 'sure.'

'In private?'

Sean rolls his eyes, and heads into Mark's office -he sits in Mark's chair- and twirls; bored.

'Mark, I haven't seen you in days,' Eduardo whispers, leaning in 'I'm worried about you, you're spending all your time with Sean, and I'm sure he's great, but he's also sort of a jerk.'

'I'm a jerk.' Mark says, matter-of-factly.

Eduardo slumps.

Mark cups his cheek 'Sean has a vision of what Facebook needs, Wardo. He's good for the company. He's teaching me things.' At his boyfriend's, large, bambi eyes, he adds: 'It's your birthday next week.' He says, and smiles when Wardo lights up at the fact he remembered 'just me and you, and no Facebook, and we'll go and do something very you. We'll go...hurricane hunting.'

Eduardo lets out an immensely pleased laugh, and his eyes are warm and soft and twinkling with love for Mark 'Okay,' he whispers, ducking his head shyly 'sorry for being jealous.'

Mark kisses his nose 'I like knowing I can make you jealous. Makes me feel like a pretty, mean girl.'

Eduardo snorts, and lets Mark leave for lunch again.

 

Mark doesn't really like the heavy atmosphere of nightclubs, but Sean has insisted this was a great place to discuss the newest features of alerts, and the music is too electro and the lighting is just too  _much._ 'I think that guy likes you,' Sean laughs, lightly buzzed, but not drunk, and Mark hasn't touched a drop. Mark frowns, 'behind you, three o'clock,' Mark turns to look, and blanches. The guy is definitely looking at him, tall and attractive, in tight fitting jeans and a tank top, and all Mark can think is how he'd look more like Eduardo if he didn't grin like such a douche bag. 'You gonna hit that?'

Mark blinks 'No. I'm dating Eduardo.'

Sean rolls his eyes 'yeah, Eduardo, why is his name on the masthead, again?'

Mark frowns. They don't often talk about Eduardo, and when they do, it's brief and in passing, but now Mark's starting to catch up on the fact that if Sean doesn't like Eduardo...he can't be a very good judge of character. 

Mark wonders why the hell he's here now, with Sean, when he could be home with Eduardo. Nuzzled together with Napoleon huffy at not getting any attention. 

'You look so familiar,' comes a voice from right in front of him, and Mark stiffens as he sees the tall guy from before, with a douche bag smile. 

'I was just thinking about heading home.' He says, hoping he's heard over the loud thrum of music 'have you seen Sean?'

Mark's cut off, when the guy leans in and captures his lips. He tastes of liquor and smoke, and it's so not Eduardo, Mark hates it. But he's frozen, he can't move, and when the guy pulls back, he doesn't go very far. He simply tangles his fingers into the curls at Mark's nape, in a movement that is so very Eduardo, Mark can't help but shiver from it. 

'Oh hey, buddy!' Sean claps his shoulder 'you hit that! Nice! And right where the suck up can see!' He gestures with a cock of his head, and Mark turns, and freezes.

That's Eduardo, staring at him, eyes wide with shock. And it's like time has slowed down, the writhing bodies barely moving, because he's never seen Eduardo look like that before.

Betrayed.

And then he's gone, disappeared, and Mark feels desperate and frantic and jittery in that same way he does when the servers are crashing and he thinks the site is going down. 

He runs outside, shoving Sean away from him, and sees Eduardo hailing a cab at the end of the street. 

'Wardo!' He calls 'it wasn't-'

'What it looked like?' Eduardo laughs, a bitter, ugly sound, and his eyes are sparkling with tears 'I expected so much  _shit,_ Mark! But I never thought-' he clings onto a lamp post, and Mark isn't sure whether he should get any closer, afraid Eduardo will run. 

'It wasn't what it looked like, I don't even know him-'

'Why? Why did he have to fucking look like me?!' Eduardo roars, wrenching away from the lamp post and his voice is loud and cracking 'am I just your fucking type? Is that all? I love you, you  _asshole!"_ He's crying, and Mark doesn't know what to do. Doesn't know what to ask. The cab pulls up, and Eduardo opens the door, and turns to look at Mark 'it's my birthday, Mark,' he whispers 'I waited for you. I...I had a truck, and supplies, and fucking- weather monitoring equipment, and so much gas, because I thought we were going hurricane hunting.' He looks away 'fuck you, asshole,' 

'Wardo-'

The cab door slams shut, and Mark watches it drive away. 

 

He goes back into the club, fires Sean, and gets a cab home, wondering if Wardo will be there. 

How the hell did he forget? Eduardo's birthday is ingrained into his brain, a date he cares about, and there are so few of those. 

It's Sean.

Sean is a virus, messing with Mark's hard drive and he realised too late. 

Eduardo's in bed, and Mark smiles a little when he realises no suitcases are packed. He slides into bed, and Eduardo's snoring stumbles, and he turns to face Mark, and Mark realises that Eduardo's tipsy, he must have has a shot of something strong before going to bed. 'Markie,' he giggles into Mark's chest, 'you smell good.' He presses his body against Mark's, and Mark sighs 

'You're going to be upset in the morning. You should be upset now.'

'You kissed someone that was not me.' Eduardo nods, voice mock-serious, but he's giggling, and there's sweet alcohol on his breath, and Mark holds him close. The lampshade casting a soft, golden glow over the bedroom. 'But I'll forgive you,' he snuggles into Mark's chest 'I will alwayyyyssss forgive you, because you're Mark,' he looks up, batting his eyelashes prettily 'and I love you.'

Mark clutches Eduardo to him 'I'm so sorry.'

Eduardo closes his eyes 'how was- was- your day?' He asks around a yawn. 

Mark feels his eyes prick with water 'no,' he murmurs 'no, how was your day?'

Eduardo giggles again 'Really shitty. I didn't even get cake.'

And then he falls asleep. Mumbling about chocolate and strawberries. 

 

When Eduardo wakes up, it's to Mark carding his fingers through his hair, and Eduardo likes that so much he curls into it.

'Did you just purr?' Comes Mark's teasing voice, and Eduardo smiles

'You're nearly always gone in the mornings,' he laughs, and then stiffens. He remembers last night. Mark keeps his fingers in his hair.

'The guy's lips tasted foul. He kissed me, and I was so shocked that this douchebag could think he was anything, I just froze. And then I thought I was going to be sick and I fired Sean, and I would never cheat on you, I'm- you're the only person for me.'

Eduardo half smiles up at him 'we can go hurricane hunting another time,' he whispers, and Mark nods

'Yup. Today.'

'Mark-'

'And then I figure tonight we'll go storm searching. Maybe find Thor. Dustin would be jealous.'

Eduardo sits up, the blankets pooling around his hips 'you don't have to do this, Mark-'

'Wardo, do not finish that sentence, because I woke up at 4 am to bake you a cake.'

Eduardo stared at him. 'You did not.'

'I did.'

'No way.'

'Wardo.'

Eduardo is stumbling out of bed, his smile splits his face 'Mark Zuckerberg just made me a cake. This is the best day ever!' And then he's gone out the door, and Mark follows him. 

He lied.

He didn't make a cake.

He made four.

**Author's Note:**

> Love the comments- would love some prompts :)
> 
> I'm thinking maybe jealous Mark next?
> 
> x


End file.
